


In Memoriam

by mrsgreenworld



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Late Season 5 - Season 6, Married Olicity, Near Future, happy Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A / N: A little fic that I really hope will stay a one-shot. Inspired by Season 4 finale.<br/>To be honest, I've been left a bit disappointed, just like last year. The showdown seemed rushed. Darhk, who had been posed as unstoppable, was defeated relatively easy. And it's kind of strange how Oliver even managed to do this, based on how he was thrashed and tossed around by Darhk.<br/>But I did like poetic justice. And the perfect full circle that started with the last season's finale and ended with the current one. It started and ended with Oliver and Felicity. They left last year, but they stayed now. They are the heart. Of course, I would've liked it even more if that had been OTA left standing. But my shipper heart is going to take what it gets.<br/>P.S. What, no hand holding at the end? That was a perfect shot...<br/>P.P.S. English is sadly not my mother tongue, so my deepest apologies for any mistakes. Feedback is much appreciated! Come and say hi! We have the whole summer on our hands =)</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> A / N: A little fic that I really hope will stay a one-shot. Inspired by Season 4 finale.  
> To be honest, I've been left a bit disappointed, just like last year. The showdown seemed rushed. Darhk, who had been posed as unstoppable, was defeated relatively easy. And it's kind of strange how Oliver even managed to do this, based on how he was thrashed and tossed around by Darhk.  
> But I did like poetic justice. And the perfect full circle that started with the last season's finale and ended with the current one. It started and ended with Oliver and Felicity. They left last year, but they stayed now. They are the heart. Of course, I would've liked it even more if that had been OTA left standing. But my shipper heart is going to take what it gets.  
> P.S. What, no hand holding at the end? That was a perfect shot...  
> P.P.S. English is sadly not my mother tongue, so my deepest apologies for any mistakes. Feedback is much appreciated! Come and say hi! We have the whole summer on our hands =)

 

When he rolls on his right side, his hand reaches for her by instinct. Even in his sleep he reaches for her, her light and her warmth.

 

Only this time his hand comes into contact with empty space and cool sheets. This immediately jerks him out of his peaceful slumber. He sits up, looking around frantically. Her side of the bed is vacant and she is nowhere in the room. He knows he's being irrational, given her current sleep problems, but that doesn't stop panic from creeping in and settling in the pit of his stomach.

 

He quickly untangles himself from the covers and pads from the bedroom. He comes down the stairs to see the lights in the kitchen. A small smile tugs at his lips. While the bouts of insomnia are unnerving, he's secretly quite pleased with her excessive appetite.

 

So, this is exactly how he finds her: munching on some cereal with dried fruit while trying to balance the bowl with said food in her left hand and her beloved tablet in the right hand. With a frustrated sigh she puts the tablet on the kitchen counter in front of her. She readjusts her grip on the bowl with cereal, which makes the wedding ring on her left hand flicker in the dim kitchen light. It still gets him every single time – seeing the ring on her finger, knowing that he was the one to put it there. He is the one who gets to call her _**wife**_ for the rest of their lives. Till his last breath and the end of time.

 

His eyes drift down, caressing her body from afar, till they linger on her expanded middle. There - under his dark blue henley, under the layers of stretched skin and muscle, in the dark warmth of her body – there lives and grows their child. Another gift. Another miracle he still cannot wrap his head around.

 

Because this is _**their child**_. This is a living and breathing proof of their love. Of _**his**_ love. It is so big, so powerful that sometimes he thinks he might get crushed under its weight.

 

Feeling the pull of his all-consuming, endless love for the woman before him, he gravitates towards her, till he is behind her. She doesn't tense or startle when he moves close, eliminating every bit of space between their bodies. He wraps his arms around her, his hands finding her 5-month pregnant belly. She hums contentedly and leans back against his bare chest.

 

“ _Sorry, did I wake you?”_

 

“ _Not really. You, not being there, woke me up. Cannot sleep without you”_ he whispers against her neck.

 

“ _Our little guy got hungry again”_ she whispers back sheepishly.

 

He lets out a chuckle.

 

“ _It's a guy today?”_

 

“ _Well, this kid definitely has an appetite of a guy. No girl can eat that much”_

 

“ _You don't say!”_ he teases, which earns him a light slap on one of his arms.

 

“ _Hey!”_

 

They both laugh.

 

“ _Actually, I didn't come down here just to eat”_

 

“ _Is it busy again up here?”_ he asks, tapping lightly on her head.

 

She nods.

 

“ _My brain won't shut down”_

 

“ _What are you thinking about?”_

 

She gives him an adorable smile.

 

“ _Baby names”_

 

“ _Baby names?”_

 

“ _Yeah. Don't you think we should start thinking about that?”_

 

“ _I guess. It's just we still don't know the sex of the baby. And you were very hesitant about whether you even want to find out”_

 

“ _That doesn't mean I don't want to be prepared. We are just going to have to think about both boy's and girl's names”_

 

“ _Okay... Why do I feel like you already have some ideas?”_

 

“ _I have a perfect name! Names! For a boy. And in case it is a girl”_

 

“ _So, tell me. How are we going to call our guy?”_

 

She brings up her hand to scratch his stubble.

 

“ _Thomas Jonathan Queen”_

 

His breath catches in his throat.

 

“ _Do you like it?”_

 

“ _Yeah, I do. I really do”_ he answers a bit breathless.

 

“ _Thank you”_ he whispers right into her ear before kissing a sweet spot under it.

 

“ _Tell me what you have for our girl”_

 

“ _If it's a girl... how about... Laurel Dearden Queen?”_

 

He closes his eyes and stays silent for a couple of minutes.

 

“ _How did I do?”_ she asks quietly.

 

“ _It's perfect”_

 

She smiles at that and whispers in his ear:

 

“ _I think Tommy or Laurel is full enough. So, why don't we get back to bed, Mr. Mayor?”_

 

And he does exactly that. Because if it's her asking, he'll do it.

 


End file.
